Cercle Vicieux
by Marjoriie
Summary: James est un dealer en tout genre, attiré par une jeune fille mystérieuse. Où cela le mènera-t-il? OS pour le concours Bloody Valentine contest, co-écrit avec Tiftouff19.


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas**: « Cercle vicieux »

**Avocats de la défense**: Tiftouff19 et Marjoriie  
**Suspects**: James et Alice  
**Responsabilité** : ces personnages, bien que très modifiés ne nous appartiennent pas. Ils sont la possession de la seule et unique Stephenie Meyer.

**POV JAMES : **

Le coup était parti... Un 9 mms avec un silencieux... La douleur dans ma cuisse était cuisante, comme une brûlure à vif qui engourdissait mon muscle. Elle tapa dessus, ce qui exerçait une pression sur ma blessure, la rendant presque insupportable... La nausée me montait à la gorge et je transpirais. A califourchon sur mes genoux, elle m'agitait le flingue sous le visage, briquant la gachette de son index...

_La salope ! _

- Et maintenant... Est-ce que la mémoire te revient ?

Un petit sourire s'étalait sur son visage alors que mes bras furent pris de tremblements... J'étais paralysé, piégé...

_Quelques semaines plus tôt... _

Avec toutes les précautions prises, les flics trimaient pour trouver le meurtrier de ce pauvre Henry «V»... _Henry V... Bonjour l'imagination des journalistes ! _C'est vraiment pathétique ! Ah, mais c'est qu'ils protègent extrêmement bien les témoins de nos jours...

Cela dit, ils étaient futés et dans ce milieu de drogue, d'alcool, de trafics en tout genre, valait mieux être sûrs de ses arrières et de ses complices. Aussi, je ne sortais plus sans mon flingue. _Et chargé, c'était mieux ! _L'autre jour, Laurent m'avait charrié alors qu'on allait dans un bistro.

- Tu devrais pas le mettre chargé dans la poche arrière de ton jeans. Sauf si t'as envie de te retrouver avec un deuxième trou du cul !

C'est environ cinq, six mois après le meurtre que, pour la première fois, je l'aperçus. Vêtue d'un grand impair. Un visage assez particulier, plutôt fin. Avec quelque chose de différent. Vous savez, quand vous regardez quelqu'un qui vous dit quelque chose mais vous ne savez pas quoi... Ca m'a fait exactement ça. Il y avait un truc dans ses yeux marron. Mais je sais pas quoi.

_Après tout, j'en ai croisé du peuple dans ma longue vie de salaud ! _

Cette fille n'avait pas bougé, sirotant sa vodka. Quand on avait quitté le bar Laurent et moi, elle était encore là.

..::..

Les jours défilaient. Les flics aussi. Jamais j'en avais croisé autant... _J'crois que j'deviens un peu parano... _J'ai été un enfoiré, un drogué, un alcolo mais j'avais jamais tué jusque là ! J'avais vu des gens se faire tuer, j'avais été complice. Mais jamais j'avais poussé la gâchette.

Fallait que je me détende. J'étais armé. Personne ne m'avait vu tuer ce pauvre Henry. Mais sait-on jamais ! C'est que y en as des putain de gigolos dans ce milieu sombre de la nuit, où nos vies ne sont que trafics. En gros, tu te méfies de tout le monde, tu comptes tes complices sur les doigts d'une seule main, tu fermes ta gueule et surtout, tu te fonds dans la masse la journée. Tu fais tes petites courses, aides les mamies à traverser, tu vas à ton boulot. Et quand vient la nuit, tu redeviens toi-même ! _En fait, c'était un peu une vie de schizophrène ! _

.

Je menais ma vie de péteux public lorsque je recroisais cette fille. Je la reconnaissais immédiatement : petite, les traits fins. Elle arpentait la rue en venant face à moi, observant les vitrines des magasins, des lunettes de soleil sur les yeux. Elle avait l'air très calme, très sereine. Un léger sourire animait ses traits lorsque sa tête se tournait vers moi. Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

_Mais c'est qu'elle savait où se trouvait la qualité la petite ! _

En passant à sa hauteur, je lui adressais mon plus beau sourire. Un léger rire s'arquait sur son visage, dévoilant ses dents. _Elle rentre direct dans le tas : j'aime ça !_

Le soir, j'ouvrais le journal. **18 décembre. **Rubrique faits divers. Autre particularité d'un bon assassin : se tenir informé ! C'était crucial ! Du coup, j'avais dépensé ces putains de 44 $ pour recevoir chaque jour la gazette locale ! Et parfois, entre les délires du Maire et le Festival du Cassoulet, je dégotais une petite nouvelle intéressante.

_« L'ENQUETE PIETINNE DANS L'ASSASSINAT DU TEMOIN ! _

_Réintérrogé hier au sortir du commissariat, le chef Charlie Swan, en charge de l'enquête sur le meutre d'Henry, un témoin crucial dans une affaire de trafic de drogue, a réaffirmé son manque d'éléments importants : _

_«_Je n'ai pu déployer que quatre hommes sur cette affaire. Dès la semaine prochaine, une unité de dix hommes supplémentaires arrivera de Portland. Mais le ou les meurtriers ont été efficaces : nous ne disposons que de peu d'éléments.»

_Le chef Swan a également précisé que l'histoire pouvait prendre des proportions plus larges que ce qu'il avait prévu au début : _

«Il se pourrait que cette histoire dépasse largement le territoire de Seattle.

Ont été saisi à Portland trois kilos de cocaïne

et un garage à l'abandon abritait plus de trente pièces antiques volées. Je pense qu'on a affaire à un gang très important !»

_Une affaire donc qui prend de telles proportions qu'il se murmure même que les commissariats de Seattle et Portland pourraient faire appel à une unité plus perfectionnée se basant à Chicago. Le Chef Swan n'a pas souhaité commenté cette information.» _

Quelle bande de cons ! Des débutants, des vrais de chez vrais ! _Quelle bande de truffes ! _

.

**Journal du 4 janvier. **Ah tiens ! L'unité de Chicago a finalement débarqué ! _Ca sentait pas bon ça ! _Ils étaient désormais plus de trente hommes sur l'affaire et avant-hier, ils ont pincé Demetri, un de nos meilleurs gars. Dans ma poche, le portable vibre.

_« RDV dans la rouille, +2. _

_Y aura pas d'étoiles ce soir ! _

_Bob Marley !»_

Message décodé : «rendez-vous à deux heures du matin à l'entrepôt désaffecté, on va avoir du boulot, Laurent.» Fallait aller dégager l'entrepôt. Ils avaient chopé Démétri à deux pâtés de maison de la réserve. Fallait qu'on dégage tout et fissa.

La nuit fut courte. Plus de vingt allers-retours entre notre ancien entrepôt et la maison apparemment à l'abandon dans la banlieue sud, que Aro avait transformé en squat apparent, tout ça pour transporter la drogue et les objets volés, de vieilles antiquités d'un musée. On avait piqué pas mal d'amphores... _Mais putain même avant de faire ce cass je connaissais pas le mot amphore !_ On a terminé de justesse : aux aurores. Pour noyer tout soupçon, je reprends ma routine. Je me dirige au café du coin pour boire mon expresso trop clair. _Il est gerbant ce café ! On dirait de la pisse bordel ! _Un courant d'air envahit la salle et lorsque je me retourne, elle est encore là. Elle commande un café.

- Vous devriez pas ! Ce café a un gout de pisse !

- Qui vous dit que ça me dérange ?

Elle prend son gobelet et quitte le bistro sans rien ajouter de plus !

_Woow... Mordante ! J'adore ça ! Ca m'excite ! Une fille facile, ça n'a aucun intérêt ! _

Je la matais effrontément jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte, m'adressant un clin d'œil avant de passer la porte. _Tu finiras dans mon lit bébé. _Je laissai mon café, qui n'en avait que le non et parti.

***

J'allumai la télé dans mon petit appart'. _Enfin... Dans ce qui est censé être un appart ! _Des dizaines de coupure de journaux étaient étalées au sol, des canettes de bières partout sur la table et un petit sachet de poudre était éventré sur la table du salon.

J'éclatai de rire. _La soirée a été bonne ! _La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et une fille rousse ressortait, maquillée et rhabillée. Je lui balançais cinq billets. _Elle les a bien mérités ! _Elle se pencha et me roula une pelle.

- Allez barre-toi ! Et n'oublie pas : t'es jamais venu ici, tu me connais pas, pigé ?

- T'inquiète pas mon mignon ! Si Aro m'a envoyé à toi, c'est qu'il a confiance en moi ! Je prendrai pas le risque de parler : il me paie trop bien !

- Allez casse-toi maintenant !

- A plus !

Un clin d'œil et quelques dandinements de cul plus tard, elle avait refermé la porte sur elle. Je zappai sur l'écran. **Journal télévisé du 17 janvier. **

- Madame, Monsieur bonjour ! Dans l'actualité aujourd'hui, les bombardements en Afghanistan : dix personnes dont deux femmes ont trouvé la mort dans un attentat en plein milieu d'un marché. Quarante personnes ont été grièvement blessées. Les USA continuent de déployer une surveillance accrue du territoire... Dans l'information nationale, le P-DG de la banque BSJ, Mr Ermington a, à la demande du Président des Etats-Unis, donné sa démission au conseil d'administration. Enfin, à Seattle, l'enquête progresse sur le trafic de drogue. Trois hommes ont été arrêtés à Washington et ont été identifié comme des membres actifs sur les vols du musée de Seattle et du musée de Portland. En sport, les Oakhland ont remporté le tournoi face à Toronto...

_MERDE ! _Je regardais distraitement les informations jusqu'au reportage. Trois photos apparaissaient à l'écran... _MERDE ! Caius, Benjamin et Marcus... FAIT CHIER ! S'ils parlent, on est morts ! _

- Les suspects pour l'instant nient toute implication sur tous les chefs d'accusation qui leur sont présenté. Ils seront déférés devant le parquet en milieu de semaine prochaine.

_Bien... Ok... C'est bon... C'étaient pas des bâtards ! Ils ne cracheront jamais rien ! _

Je quittais l'appartement pour me rendre chez Aro. Il aura sûrement vu les infos, il aura un plan d'action ! Avant, je brouillerai les pistes. Je passerai par chez la boulangère, saluerai Mrs Lautird qui sera entrain de faire sécher son linge, emprunterai le parc, ferai un stop au bistrot. _Se fondre dans la masse. _J'étais dans le parc, longeant les allées goudronnées quand on me bousculait. Je sentais mon flingue dans ma poche de jeans glisser légèrement. Je faisais semblant de remonter mon pantalon.

- HEH ! Faites attention merde ! Oh c'est vous !

L'inconnue du bistrot qui aimait les cafés pisseux. Elle avait toujours ses lunettes de soleil. _Bordel, c'est pas comme si l'été était à son zénith, merde ! _

- Si vous marchiez plus vite, j'aurai pas été obligée de vous bousculer !

Sa voix avait claqué, sèchement.

- Contrairement à vous, j'suis pas pressé d'aller boire mon café au gout de pisse !

- Vous avez qu'à mettre deux sucres dedans ! Le gout passe sans problème !

_Décidément... très très piquante ! J'adore ! Cette fille, il me la faut ! La plupart des meufs dans son genre jouent aux Madames mais une fois coincées, ce sont de vraies tigresses au pieu ! _

Elle commençait à s'en aller mais je la rattrapais en courant.

- Heh, vous savez qu'il pleut ?

Elle se retournait, baissant légèrement ses lunettes sur ses yeux.

- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule !

- Enlevez ces lunettes, vous passez pour une imbécile !

- Serait-ce une _habile _invitation à me rendre au café avec vous ?

_Et merde, si je m'étais attendu à celle-là ?! Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ce n'était qu'une inconnue de plus ! Je la prends, je la drague, je la saute et je disparais ! Trop fastoche ! _

- Vous êtes très douée pour lire entre les lignes !

- Allez magnez-vous ! J'ai pas eu ma dose de café pisseux aujourd'hui !

C'est avec un large sourire que je l'accompagnais au bistrot. Je la laissai rentrer en première puis suivis le mouvement. J'allais au bar commander deux cafés. Elle alla à une table et sorti un bloc et un stylo. Je récupérai et payai les cafés, et allait ensuite lui tendre le sien. Au moment où j'allais m'asseoir face à elle, elle repoussa ma chaise du pied.

- Tu crois quoi Dom Juan ? Je bois seule, te fais pas de film.

Elle prit sa tasse et se replongea dans son travail, mâchonnant parfois son stylo à l'encre noire. _Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appel se faire niquer sur toute la ligne. Mais si elle veut jouer, nous serons 2._

J'allais m'asseoir à une table, face à elle. Pas une fois elle ne regarda dans ma direction, buvant son café tranquillement. _Elle a du caractère la petite, tout ce qui me plait… _Je la vis ranger ses affaires et se relever. Toujours aucun regard pour moi. Elle regarda le barman.

- A demain Joe !

Sur ce, elle sortie. _Très bien, elle sera là demain… Moi aussi dans ce cas._

***

En rentrant à mon appart, j'allais me prendre une bonne douche. En en sortant, j'entendis frapper à ma porte. J'allais voir au petit trou. _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient branler là ce con ?! _J'entrouvrais la porte.

- Putain t'étais où bordel ?

- Oh, tu me parles molo Laurent, pigé ?

- Ouvre ta porte faut que j'te parle ! Les boulets ont frappés ! !

_Les boulets ont frappé ? PUTAIN ! LES FLICS ONT ENCORE TROUVE QUELQUE CHOSE ! _

Nous entrions dans mon appart, je verrouillais la porte derrière nous et tirais les rideaux. Depuis que les flics avaient des doutes sur moi, ils faisaient régulièrement un tour dans mon quartier pour voir officiellement si «tout va bien».

- Ils ont fait une descente «Chez Joey». J'ai juste eu le temps de me barrer par la fenêtre de la réserve !

Il extirpait deux sachets de coke de ses poches de jean's.

- T'étais tout seul là-bas ?

- Non, il y avait Afton et Sulpicia. Mais ils avaient rien sur eux ! C'est moi qui avait tout !

- Ils t'ont vu ?

- Non ! Juste un clodo m'a vu quand je suis sorti par-derrière mais il était trop beurré pour se rappeler de quoi que ce soit ! On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Mettre ça en sécurité ! Aro nous dira quoi faire !

- J'espère qu'ils ont pas coffré les deux autres !

- Ils faisaient rien de plus qu'un billard !

Mon portable vibrait. Un texto d'Aro. Nous n'étions plus que 17 sur le coup ! _Merde merde merde ! _

***

Pour sauver les apparences, j'avais reprit le jogging tous les matins _Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire !? _, et je limitais le nombre de personnes avec moi quand je sortais. Je croisai des gens jusque là inconnus. A croire qu'ils n'étaient pas tous camés… Malgré tout, un visage revenait régulièrement, _pour mon plus grand plaisir_.

Ce visage enfantin, ce corps aux formes avantageuses, ces yeux d'un bleu presque gris, tout cela formait un ensemble bandant. On aurait dit que cette jeune fille avait été épargnée de tout. Elle semblait être un petit ange égaré dans un monde de monstres. _Comme si ça existait encore de nos jours !_

La première fois que je l'avais rencontré en dehors du bar, j'étais en train de courir. Elle était devant moi. _Miam, son petit cul ferme qui bondissait en rythme_. Elle s'était arrêtée brusquement, me faisant lui rentrer dedans. Elle s'était excusée avec un petit sourire, avait ramassé quelque chose puis était repartie en trottinant.

Je n'y avais pas prêté plus attention, si ce n'était qu'elle était d'une beauté inhabituelle, et que la nature l'avait vraiment bien gâtée. J'avais connu pas mal de filles, et je ne m'arrêtais jamais sur une minette, mais elle dégageait quelque chose. _Elle était hors du commun._

Une rame de métro m'avait aussi permis de me rincer l'œil quelques semaines plus tard. Puis une soirée en boîte, une fois puis d'autres. Je l'avais vu remuer son petit cul ferme et rebondi en rythme, pour mon plus grand plaisir. _Et elle savait bien le bouger ! _J'avais cependant remarqué qu'aucun mec ne restait plus longtemps qu'une chanson avec elle, puisqu'elle s'en écartait. Et le regard de braise qu'elle m'envoya en croisant mes yeux un soir me confirma que je n'étais pas le seul à me rincer les yeux.

D'autres « rencontres » avaient eu lieu, en boîte, dans un parc, en ville… Visiblement, elle était souvent de sortie, et toujours seule. _Toujours habillée pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux, mes yeux. _ Pas vraiment le genre de filles que je fréquentais en temps normal. J'étais plutôt harcelé par des filles refaites et vulgaires au possible. _Genre Victoria quoi. Tout juste bonne à être baisée celle-là…_

***

_Mais cette fille était COMPLETEMENT lunatique ! _Moi j'savais plus quoi faire avec elle ! Pourtant, elle avait un putain de mordant c'te nana ! Elle m'excitait totalement ! Outre le fait que j'arrivais pas à savoir d'où je la connaissai... _son regard est vraiment identique à quelqu'un que j'aurai pu côtoyer... mais QUI ?... _elle était vraiment hyper sensuelle et très jolie ! J'aimai les filles qui me malmenaient ! Celles après lesquelles je dois courir ! Une proie trop facile est une proie gâchée !

Elle ne m'a jamais dit son prénom, vous imaginez la galère ? Alors, je l'appelle «Ma Jolie» dès que je la croise. _Elle aime pas ça du tout ! Si elle avait des flingues à la place des yeux quand elle m'entend l'appeler ainsi, je serai mort depuis longtemps ! _

J'avoue qu'il m'arrive de la suivre, de loin ! _Je déteste marcher à l'aveuglette ! Et puis dans ce milieu, j'ai un sacré foutu besoin de savoir qui je côtoie ! Question de méfiance ! _Dans ces moments, j'avais cette impression de merde d'être un schizophrène ! Un dédoublement de personnalité, le bad boy qui est intrigué par la belle... _Comme si ça me ressemblait d'être obsédé par une meuf ! _

Et pourtant, comme un bad boy qui perd la boule, je suis tapi dans l'ombre de cette ruelle depuis dix minutes, à observer Ma Jolie téléphoner au milieu de la place face à moi. Lunettes sur le nez, foulard sur la tête et impair beige, on pourrait presque croire qu'il s'agit de Colombo... _les lunettes et le foulard en moins ! _

Une grosse main s'abattait sur mon épaule.

- No Woman No Cry...

_Laurent putain ! __Quel enculé ce mec ! _

_- _PUTAIN ENFOIRE J'AI FAILLI FAIRE UNE ATTAQUE !

Un large sourire dévoilait ses dents blanches.

- Des choses à se reprocher, Hunter ?

- Ferme-la ! Marmonnais-je les dents serrées.

Une femme et sa gosse passaient à notre hauteur.

- Le pigeon a quitté sa cage, faudrait que tu viennes nous aider à le faire rerentrer !

La petite fille tournait la tête vers nous. _Quoi ? Elle veut ma photo ? _

- J'arrive !

Et nous voilà repartis pour de nouveau changer de planque les objets volés qu'on revendait à prix d'or à certains mafieux véreux !

_Ah punaise non mais je vous jure, c'est pas une vie ça hein ! _

Ce soir là avait été une merde d'enfer. _Devoir se trimbaler ces putains de cartons pleins de vieilles merde à pas faire tomber ! _Encore heureux que ça me rapporterait pas mal de blé. Maintenant, j'avais besoin de distraction !

***

Le lendemain, j'allais prendre un café en espérant la croiser. Au moment où j'arrivais devant la porte, une personne sortie rapidement et vint directement me rentrer dedans.

- Putain c'est chaud ! _Siffla-t-elle. _Qui m'a foutu un abruti pareil ?!

Cette petite voix ne m'était pas inconnue. Un sourire satisfait étira mes lèvres. Pourtant, elle ne m'avait toujours pas regardé, trop occupée à nettoyer son chemisier blanc… _Oh putain de merde ! Elle est trop bandante avec ce soutif en dentelle !_

- Oh l'imbécile heureux là ! T'as pas bientôt fini d'admirer la vue ? J'voudrais que tu bouge ton joli petit cul pour que je puisse aller arranger tes conneries.

Malgré sa petite réaction, mes yeux restaient fixés sur son chemisier et ce qu'il révélait… Finalement le café pisseux avait un avantage : il rendait les chemisiers blancs très transparents…

Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête : la prendre. Mais son petit jeu me plaisait, et mon _« joli petit cul » _lui avait visiblement tapé dans l'œil. Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, lui bloquant le passage. Elle me regarda et puis soupira. Elle leva lentement les mains vers les boutons de son chemisier. _ Oh putain, de putain, de putain ! _ Elle en défit un, puis deux… Et la saloperie de porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, et me ramena à l'instant présent. Elle reboutonna à peine 1 bouton, laissant tout de même pleine vue sur son décolleté bien garni. _Viens par là chaton, je te promets de ne te faire que du bien. _

Elle me poussa contre la vitrine, laissa passer le vieux et s'éloigna en fouillant dans son sac. _ Ah non, désolé chérie, mais tu ne m'échapperas pas comme ça. _

Je la suivis tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Elle s'éloignait à pas lents, visiblement en train d'essuyer son café sur sa poitrine si bien formée. _La voilà mon excuse ! _Je me mis à lui courir derrière et la rattrapait par le bras.

- Hey ! Attends ! Accepterais-tu de me laisser réparer mes bêtises, beauté dont j'ignore le nom ?

Elle soupira mais ne s'arrêta pas.

- Dis moi, si je lance…disons une chaussette, est-ce que tu vas continuer à faire le petit toutou et aller la chercher ?

_Ouh ! Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la petite… _ Je souriais, mais ne la lâchait pas.

- Aller poupée, c'est un accident, laisse-moi t'inviter, et mettre ton chemisier au pressing. C'est le moins que je puisse faire…

Elle reprit sa petite marche, continuant de s'essuyer avec un mouchoir. _Ya vraiment autant de café que ça dans un gobelet ?_ Ne la laissant pas s'enfuir, je la pris par le bras et l'emmenait vers mon appartement à deux minutes de là.

- J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne machine et qu'il ne restera aucune trace sur cette merveille ! Elle m'a couté un bras et s'il reste une seule tâche, je jure de te faire bouffer ton service trois pièces. _Gronda-t-elle en arrivant au bas de mon immeuble._

_Parles toujours poupée, de toute façon tu dois être bien mieux sans ce bout de tissus. _J'avais attrapé ma proie, et l'envie de célébrer ça me submergea. L'entrainant dans l'ascenseur, je la coinçais entre une paroi et mon corps. _Depuis le temps que tu joues avec moi, va falloir passer à l'action chaton. _Je me penchai pour l'embrasser, elle ne bougea pas. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle me laissa faire un instant puis me mordit subitement la lèvre. _Oh la petite salope !_ Elle profita du faut que les portes se soit rouvertes pour s'échapper. _T'es coincée bébé…_

Nous étions au 5ème étage, qui comptait seulement mon appartement. _Les joies de l'argent durement gagné._

- Poupée, tu me dois quelque chose il me semble.

Je la regardai en allant me placer entre l'issue de secours et l'ascenseur. Son rire titillant retenti. Elle prit une petite pose provocante, appuyée contre la porte de mon appart.

- Une bonne punition ne te ferait pas de mal en effet. _Susurra-t-elle. _

_Wow !! Elle veut jouer. On sera 2 alors…_ Je m'approchai lentement, d'une démarche presque féline.

- J'ai été un méchant, petite maîtresse. Fais de moi ce que tu veux…

Je me noyai dans ses yeux, observant un petit sourire satisfait apparaître sur ses lèvres. _« Oh putain, elle est bandante._

- J'y compte bien. _Souffla-t-elle. _Mais avant ça, il faudrait que tu ouvres ta porte…

Elle reprit le détachage de son chemisier là où elle l'avait laissé devant le café, révélant peu à peu un soutien-gorge fait de fine dentelle. _Putain ! Dieu existe !_ Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, et fonçai faire ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Elle me pinça les fesses lorsque je passais près d'elle. _Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre chaton… _J'étais déjà tout émoustillé à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer. Si j'avais su…

J'ouvrais la porte de l'appartement et FUCK ! Au sol, il y avait tout un éventail de coupures de journaux... toutes relataient l'enquête sur le trafic...

_Si elle voyait ça, elle me prenait direct pour un fou à lier ! Fallait que je la fasse aller direct dans la buanderie sans la case salon ! _

- Alors poupée ! On veut tester ma buanderie ?

Mais son regard trainait déjà sur le sol. _Faites qu'elle ait pas une vue perçante... !! _

- T'es vraiment un gros porc ! T'as vu le bordel que t'as chez toi ?

- Heh ! J't'ai pas demandé d'inspecter la poussière ! Ton chemisier va être tâché et tu devras te balader avec une tache noire toute ta vie dessus, alors file-le moi et suis-moi !

Je la faisais passer devant, l'entrainant directement vers la machine à laver. Elle retirait son haut complètement et me le fourrais dans les mains.

- Lave ça, crétin !

Elle se baladait en soutif comme ça, elle ?! _Cette fille est givrée ! _

- Et ne le mélange pas avec tes putains de calebars, pigé ?

Elle va voir ce qu'elle provoque à l'intérieur de mes «putains de calebars» ! Elle allait sortir quand je la rattrapais après avoir lancé la machine.

Son corps se pressait contre mon sexe qui commençait à vouloir respirer... Après un court instant où nous n'entendîmes que les tuyaux de la machine se remplir d'eau, elle soufflait.

- Serais-tu entrain de me menacer avec une arme ?

- Quelle arme ? Celle-là ?

Je la rapprochais de mon érection et frottais ses fesses contre mon bassin. Sa main gauche glissait derrière mon dos et elle refermait sa main sur mon chibre. _PUTAIN ! _

- Je suis certaine que je peux te maîtriser avec mes faibles moyens... murmurait-elle d'une voix suave.

- J'aimerai voir ça...

Ma voix me trahissait, mon souffle devenait court. _Elle aurait pu me faire crever de désir sur place ! _

Ma belle se retournait vers moi, dévoilant ses dents dans un sourire carnassier et un regard ténébreux.

- Je ne serai pas douce... Je vais te faire tutoyer les étoiles et t'en mourras !

_Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, elle ! J'adore ça putain ! _

- Que des mots... que des mots ma jolie...

- Connard !

Et elle se jetait férocement sur ma bouche, m'agressant littéralement.

_Woooww... LA VAAAAAAAAAAACHE ! _

Sa langue ne mit pas trente ans à trouver la mienne, me dévorant pratiquement... Je durcissais encore plus si c'était possible ! Sa main tirait violemment sur mon tee-shirt noir, le faisant sortir de mon jeans. Dans son mouvement, elle déboutonnait mon pantalon et dézippait ma braguette, cherchant directement à caresser ma virilité. _Fuck ! _

Sa poigne n'avait pas la légèreté d'une plume mais qu'importe : elle me faisait du bien ! Sa main se serrait sur mon manche, me grisant de va-et-vient hyper excitants.

- PUTAIN ! OUI !

- Impatient...

Sa main quittait mon froc... _Putain mais elle est dingue ou quoi ? Elle pouvait pas me planter là comme ça après m'avoir fait ça ! _

- Me laisse pas en plan !

- Je ne suis pas une pute ! Je ne fais pas ça dans une buanderie !

- C'est du confort que tu veux ma jolie ? Tu vas en avoir !

Je tirais son bras pour l'entrainer dans ma piaule. _Madame aime le luxe ! Madame aime son petit matelas ! _

Ma chambre était encore plus en désordre que le salon mais ce n'étaient que des fringues qui y trainaient... Avant que je ne réagisse, elle tirait sur mon pantalon et mon boxer et je me retrouvais nu devant elle.

- T'es pas très réactif, hein ?

Ses sourcils froncés m'excitaient encore plus... _Une dominatrice ! _

- Faut-il que je t'apprenne ? Déshabille-moi !

_Putain oui ! _J'arrachais littéralement son soutien-gorge en dentelle et me débarrassais tout aussi vite de son pantalon et son string noir que je balançais à côté du lit. _Elle avait un truc dans une poche mais j'avais pas vraiment pu sentir quoi... _ Elle me repoussait sur le matelas et m'enjambait. Ses mains s'entrelaçaient aux miennes et elle remontait mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, son buste frôlant le mien.

Ses seins frottaient langoureusement ma peau et je sentais son sexe humide contre ma cuisse. Son bout de langue vint tracer le contour de mes lèvres et lorsque je sortais la mienne, elle se reculait.

- C'est _MOI _qui commande, ici !

Contre son ventre, mon sexe tressaillait. Elle se redressait et vint mettre sa féminité contre ma virilité sans me pénétrer... _Elle allait me tuer ! _Ses hanches bougeaient langoureusement à l'endroit le plus nerveux de tout mon corps.

- Putain !

Je serrais ma mâchoire. La sensation était torride ! _Mais bon sang ! Qu'elle fasse quelque chose ! _Avec un mouvement brutal, je me séparais de ses poignes et posait mes mains sur ses hanches. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur les miennes et nos langues se mélangèrent brutalement. Sa salive était chaude et avait un gout parfait. _Elle est parfaite ! _Je guidais son bassin contre le mien et m'apprêtait à la pénétrer directement : quand on me chauffe à blanc, il y a des conséquences ! Et elle allait payer !

Tel un chaton agile, elle se dégageait de ma poigne et s'asseyait sur mon torse carrément. Son délicieux petit endroit intime à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

- Deuxième édition : c'est moi qui commande ici !

- Tu caches bien ton jeu sous tes airs de bonne fifille !

Un large sourire se dévoilait sur son visage pendant que ses yeux faisaient le tour de la chambre. Soudain, elle se relevait du matelas et se dirigeait vers mon placard entrouvert.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même... Je n'ai que les airs de bonne fifille !

J'entendais un bruit métallique... Elle se retournait vers moi, l'air méditant.

- Toi par contre, tu aimes être dominé !

Elle agitait devant moi deux menottes. _Torrideeeeee !! _Victoria les avait laissés ici depuis sa dernière «excursion dans mon antre» !

- Tu vas être un sage petit et bien m'écouter !

Elle attrapait ma main droite, la hissant jusqu'à un des barreaux de mon lit. _Inexplicablement, mes entrailles se nouaient. J'avais horreur d'être maîtrisé physiquement et de pas avoir mes mains libres en protection... mais putain... Pourquoi ça me vient à cet instant-là ça ? _

- Tu dois être puni pour le café et ton côté désagréable !

Elle attachait ma deuxième main. J'étais pris dans ses griffes ! Elle se réinstallait sur mes cuisses et ses doigts frôlaient, griffaient mon torse et mes bras. Puis, elle soupirait en triturant mes tétons. Un millier de fourmillements parcouraient mon corps, allant directement exploser dans la plante de mes pieds. Mon sexe s'agitait faiblement entre elle et moi. Ses doigts massaient mon ventre

jusqu'à mon extrémité, qu'elle chatouillait lentement.

- Impatient on dirait... L'impatience est un vilain défaut ! Tu devrais être sanctionné pour cela... Quel dommage qu'il n'y ait pas à portée un fouet ou des sangles quelconques...

_Mais elle est folle ! Putain, quand elle me détacherait, je lui ferai la misère ! _

Je sentais une perle de mon liquide glisser sur son doigt. Ses yeux se reportaient sur ma virilité.

- Beau matériel...

- MAIS PUTAIN FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

J'explosais littéralement. J'allais me consumer ici, crevant de désir ! _J'allais finir par mourir sur ce lit si elle ne faisait rien ! _Un large sourire illuminait son visage et sa main s'enroulait autour de mon membre...

_Oh seigneur ! Quel soulagement ! _

- Oui vas-y bébé... Continue ! Ah OUI !

Sans un mot, elle raffermissait sa poigne sur mon sexe et sa main libre descendait de ses seins à sa féminité... Son index effleurait son bouton de désir et elle se cambrait.

- Ohh !

Elle coordonnait ses mouvements sur elle et sur moi et le tableau se jouant devant moi manquait de me faire jouir : un magnifique petit bout de femme se caressait sous mes yeux tout en me touchant !

- Tu vois ce que c'est que dominer la situation ?

De la sueur perlait sur mon front et j'avais soif !

- Tu sens le bien que ça fait ? Cette caresse langoureuse... délicieuse... Hummm... Ce frisson agréable qui monte et monte, lentement... qui contracte tes muscles... Est-ce que tu le ressens ?

_Woh la vache... J'ai jamais ressenti ça ! _Je vivais chacune de ses paroles... la caresse langoureuse, le frisson, les muscles qui se contractaient...

Son pouce tournoyait sur mon bout alors qu'elle insérait deux doigts directement en elle.

- Oh c'est bon !

Fallait que je sois en elle !

- Je suis sûr que... je peux faire mieux que tes doigts...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur les miens.

- Voyons ça alors, petit prétentieux !

Elle se redressait et dirigeait ma virilité contre son entrée. D'un coup brutal, elle s'empalait sur moi.

- OH PUTAIN !

Je ne pus retenir mon excitation tant c'était bon de la sentir tout autour de moi ! Après des journées de traque, j'étais exaucé !

J'observais son visage clos, ses mouvements réguliers et lents sur moi. Sa poitrine bougeait en même temps que son ondulation de bassin... _Divine ! Encore plus belle que dans mes rêves ! _Je grognais et un sourire s'installait sur son visage.

Elle se penchait sur mon buste et sa langue vint gouter à ma bouche. J'entrouvrais mes lèvres et me laissais envouter par sa délicieuse ambroisie... Je sentais ses muscles intimes se resserrer sur moi.

- Arhh...

- ENCORE ! grognait-elle

Ses mouvements se faisaient plus brutaux et je capturais de nouveau sa bouche.

- OUI !

Je sentais sa féminité se refermer sur moi et dès lors, emporté par une spirale de plaisir extraordinaire, j'explosais totalement en plusieurs jets au fond de son ventre.

- PUTAIN !

Et au même moment, je la sentais rapidement se retirer et un gros bruit se fit entendre...

_Une détonation ! _

Une douleur atroce me brûlait la cuisse, évacuant toute trace de plaisir, et je sentais un liquide couler.

- ARGGHHHHHH !

Hurler me faisait du bien ! En ouvrant les yeux, je réalisais qu'elle avait une arme à la main et qu'elle venait de me tirer dans la cuisse...

- PUTAIN SALOPE !

Ma vision se troublait et ma gorge se nouait. Je tremblais de tout mon soul. Je la voyais mal mais elle semblait souffler sur le canon, caressant distraitement le fusil.

- Tiens... je crois que la machine à laver est finie...

J'haletais et ne comprenais plus grand chose à ce qu'elle disait. Un bourdonnement désagréable me parasitait les oreilles. J'avais l'impression d'être déshydraté !

- PUTAAAAIN !

Elle semblait sereine...

- Si tu savais Hunter toutes les heures que j'ai ruminées à échafauder un plan pour te retrouver...

Ses mots me semblaient bouillis. Je laissais échapper un petit gémissement de douleur. Elle éclatait de rire.

- On gémit ? Tout à l'heure tu étais plus... loquace...

- Qui...

Mais putain ! J'arrivais même plus à parler... La douleur dans ma cuisse était cuisante, comme une brûlure à vif qui engourdissait mon muscle. Elle tapa dessus, ce qui exerçait une pression sur ma blessure, la rendant presque insupportable... La nausée me montait à la gorge et je transpirais. A califourchon sur mes genoux, elle m'agitait le flingue sous le visage, briquant la gâchette de son index...

_La salope ! _

- Et maintenant... Est-ce que la mémoire te revient ?

C'est en forçant mon attention sur ses yeux que je compris...

- Brandon...

Elle sursautait avec un large sourire.

- Bien vuuuuu ! Bravooooo !

Son sourire s'effaçait aussitôt, laissant place à un air froid et diabolique.

- Tu as tué mon père, espèce de sale chien ! Tu l'as tué un soir de promenade. Tu l'as abattu sous mes yeux ! Règle n°1 du meurtrier : quand on tue dans un jardin, on vérifie qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison...

_****FLASHBACK****_

L'embuscade était prête. La maison était vide. Nous serions seuls...

_Parfait !_

Derrière la pallissade, Laurent me fit signe. Trois... deux... un... c'est parti ! J'avais réussi à obtenir toutes les informations qu'il me fallait. Son nom, son adresse, son boulot, ses habitudes… Et la petite promenade quotidienne de son cleps m'arrangeait bien. Chaque soir lorsque la nuit était tombée, ce mec embarquait son petit toutou faire sa crotte. Ils allaient à pieds dans un parc pas loin de chez eux, y restaient quelques minutes et revenaient. C'était l'occasion rêvée. Un nouveau signe de Laurent. Le gars avait détaché le clébard de sa laisse pour le faire rentrer.

_Et hop, j'entre en piste ! _

Je lançais un vélo contre l'arrière de la maison qui se fracassait contre le mur. Laurent me fit un nouveau signe. Je récupérais le vélo et le relançais. J'entendis les graviers crisser... _Parfait ! _

J'armais mon flingue et caressais du bout des doigts le silencieux.

- Y a quelqu'un ?

_Oh que oui ! Mais compte pas sur moi pour te dire qui... _

L'ombre dessinée grâce à la lumière du réverbère de la rue grandissait. _Il était tout proche de son dernier souffle... _Laurent sauta la palissade avec la légèreté d'une plume. Alerté par le bruit, notre victime se retournait mais mon comparse lui asséna un coup de batte de baseball sur la tête... _De quoi l'assommer quelques instants ! _

Je l'aidais à trainer le corps dans le jardin. Après quelques minutes, je décidais qu'il était temps.

- Vas-y !

Laurent lui collait une bonne claque. Notre victime se mit à gémir, allongé sur les escaliers du balcon. Après une deuxième torgnole, il ouvrit les yeux. Je pointais l'arme sur lui.

- Alors... on voulait aller trouver le chef Swan ? Mais c'est très méchant ça...

Laurent le maintenait debout, les mains dans le dos...

- Ja...mes...

- Lui-même ! Apparemment tu ne m'as pas oublié...

- Qu'est-ce que... tu veux ?

J'abaissais mon arme. Laurent le maintenait solidement. _C'était une belle nuit pour tuer... mais avant, on va jouer ! _

J'arpentais la petite allée devant eux.

- Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles...J'étais à Chicago l'autre jour quand j'ai vu ton nom dans le journal... Alors comme ça, tu va être un témoin très important dans une affaire de drogue ?

L'homme ne répondait pas. Son souffle s'élevait dans le silence de la nuit.

- Quelque chose m'a interpelé dans cet article... Tu vas voir tu vas rire ! Je l'ai gardé !

J'extirpais la coupure de journal dans la poche de mon jean's et commençais à lire.

- «_Un nouveau témoin potentiel dans l'affaire de drogue de Seattle va être auditionné par l'enquêteur Swan et son adjoint. Henry V., après plusieurs jours de silence, a accepté de livrer aux enquêteurs de multiples informations sur James Hunter et ses complices qui, selon nos sources, dealeraient plusieurs kilos de cocaïnes. Henry V. comparaitra demain et pourra livrer aux services de polices des indices capitaux dans cette triste affaire. «Il s'agit là d'un témoin important, rapporte le chef Swan, qui pourrait nous permettre de faire enfin main basse sur le chef de la bande que nous recherchons activement depuis presque dix mois ! «_

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandissaient de terreur.

- C'est drôle, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. Tu as remarqué ? Henry V... Ce doit être une erreur de frappe non ? Si je ne m'abuse... Le «V» sur un clavier se trouve bien à côté du «B»... n'est-ce pas ?

Notre victime tentait de se dégager en assénant un coup de pied à Laurent.

- ON NE BOUGE PAS !

Je pointais la gachette sur lui.

- Ca ne servirait à rien... Si je ne te tue pas maintenant, je te tuerai demain !

Laurent renforçait sa prise sur lui.

- Il est fâcheux que cela se termine ainsi... Mais on a trop tardé à te liquider ! Je les avais pourtant prévenu que tu ne nous apporterai que des emmerdes ! C'est dommage... Tu m'apparaissais plutôt sympathique au début quand tu payais...

Laurent eut un large sourire.

- L'ennui avec ce genre d'affaires... C'est que les mauvais payeurs... On ne peut pas leur envoyer un huissier...

Mon complice se mit à rire. Il était opportun d'en terminer.

- Alors on doit régler nos comptes nous-même... A la guerre comme à la guerre... C'est terminé, _Henry «V»... _

Laurent le balança contre le mur et il se cogna la tête fortement.

- Argghhh...

- J'espère pour toi que Satan aura de la cam là-haut... Dis-lui de m'en garder un sachet...

- Ma f...

Un coup aussi discret qu'un pétard de gosse. Un corps qui tombe et du sang qui coule.

_Pratique ces engins !_

- On se tire, James !

- Pique-lui son fric !

Avec nos mains gantées, nous fouillions les poches de ce pauvre type. _Pas d'empreintes... _

- J'ai trouvé !

Laurent extirpait une bonne grosse liasse et me l'agitait sous le nez. _Beau butin ! _

Je jetais un dernier coup d'oeil à la maison. _Personne. _Ce pauvre Henry allait pourir là quelques jours avant d'être retrouvé !

- Hunter, bouge ton cul ! J'veux pas trainer ici !

- T'as raison, un cadavre ça pue très vite !

Je courrais jusqu'à la palissade au fond du jardin et la sautais. Laurent en fit de même et nous grimpions dans la voiture noire stationnée sous un saule pleureur.

Sur la route, personne. Pas de témoin, le crime parfait !

La légalité n'a jamais été mon fort, je mène une vie semée d'addictions en tout genre, et de business pour le moins suspects. J'ai pas de limites… Les flics avaient réussi quelques temps plus tôt à me coincer, pour trafic de stupéfiants. C'était pas la première fois, mais ce coup-ci, c'était différent. Ce mec m'avait vu et allait témoigner contre moi. La seule façon de m'en sortir était qu'il disparaisse. Définitivement…

Mon avocat _« cette pourriture surpayée » _avait réussi à me faire libérer sous caution avant le procès, et je devais profiter de ça pour régler mes comptes. En commençant pas régler _son _compte à cette balance camée.

Ce soir, j'avais réussi mon coup ! Ce mec ne parlerait plus !

Le ciel était étoilé. _C'était une belle nuit pour tuer ! _

_****FIN DU FLASHBACK****_

_Putain ! Elle avait tout vu ! Pourtant... Il n'y avait eu aucun mouvement, aucun bruit..._

- J'étais à l'étage... dans ma chambre... ni toi ni ton putain d'acolyte n'avait daigné lever le regard vers les rideaux. Tu l'as abattu... Je me suis juré de te faire payer un jour ! Ces putains de flics sont des incapables ! Pas foutu d'envoyer une femme pour intégrer ta vie alors que j'y suis arrivée si facilement... Tu es tellement... prévisible...

Elle éclatait de rire en frôlant mon membre.

- Un décolleté un peu entrouvert, quelques clignements de l'œil et tu baisses ta garde... Amateur !

Ses yeux fixaient mon sexe. _Putain ! _Je n'arrivais plus à m'empêcher de trembler.

- En plus, tu ne m'auras même pas faite jouir !

Je sursautais en la voyant braquer son arme vers moi.

- Tu vas mourir ici... L'Enfer t'attend, espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu diras à Satan que tu viens de la part d'Alice Brandon... Salue-le pour moi ! Bonne Saint-Valentin !

Un dernier mouvement sur la détente et le coup partit.

* * *

**Point de vue externe :**

Comme tous les matins, Alice descendait de son petit appartement, vêtue de son chemisier blanc et de ses lunettes. Elle partait au café.

- Un noir bien serré !

- Tout de suite !

Le serveur était gentil et souriant. Un blond aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bleus. Sur son badge, un simple prénom : Jasper. Il plaisait à Alice et Alice lui plaisait bien... Peut-être que tout à l'heure ou demain matin lorsqu'elle reviendrait, il lui glisserait son numéro de portable sur la note.

- Tu peux me passer le journal ?

- Oui, tiens !

Le serveur lui tendait l'exemplaire qui trainait derrière lui. Alice dépliait le canard. L'édition du 16 février. Un gros titre avait attiré son attention.

**« TRAFIC DE DROGUE DE SEATTLE : ARRESTATIONS MASSIVES PAR LA POLICE ET ASSASSINAT D'UN DES CERVEAUX PRESUMES DE L'AFFAIRE !**

_Hier vers 17h30, les policiers ont découvert le corps nu et sans vie de James Hunter, un ancien prisonnier qui avait été incarcéré à plusieurs reprises pour trafics de drogue et vols d'antiquités. Retrouvé tué sur son lit, les enquêteurs ont par ailleurs annoncé que la victime était attachée de menottes et avait été assassiné par deux balles d'un 9 mms : une logée dans la cuisse et l'autre en plein cœur. _

«Hunter trempait dans la drogue depuis longtemps. Il s'agit probablement là d'un règlement

de compte des plus vicieux, puisque le criminel a été retrouvé totalement nu» _a déclaré notre reporter dépêché sur place._

_Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, une vaste opération coup-de-filet avait été menée vers Hicrock, dans la banlieue de Seattle. Hicrock est réputé pour ses nombreux hangars désaffectés. Suite à un coup de fil anonyme, les policiers ont été informés qu'un trafic de drogue et d'objets se déroulait dans l'un de ces hangars._

_«_Nous avons trouvé et emporté plus de vingt kilos de résine de cocaïne, ainsi que de nombreuses pièces de collection d'antiquités, _a indiqué le chef Swan. _Les cerveaux présumés de ce complot ont été arrêté alors qu'ils tentaient de quitter l'entrepôt avant notre arrivée. Sept dealers ont été placés en détention provisoire avant leur procès qui devra se dérouler en début de semaine prochaine. Un huitième complice, Laurent Olympia, a été tué par un officier de police, après avoir porté un coup de poignard dans le bras de ce dernier.»

_Le policier concerné a invoqué la légitime défense. Cette arrestation massive met fin à des mois et des mois d'enquête infructueuse.»_


End file.
